US 2012/004547 A1 discloses a monitoring apparatus for monitoring an ablation procedure. The monitoring apparatus comprises an ultrasound image providing unit for providing an M-mode image of cardiac tissue during an ablation procedure such that a physician can control the ablation procedure based on the M-mode image.
Due to cardiac motion the M-mode image may comprise motion artifacts, which can reduce the quality of controlling the ablation procedure based on the M-mode image.